1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety apparatus to protect against an overload exerted to a robot hand of a robot.
2. Related Art
In an overload safety apparatus according to the related art, a robot hand and a mounting portion thereof are joined so as to be capable of moving via a link mechanism or the like, the displacement of the robot hand due to the overload is detected by a sensor, and a robot body is stopped by the detection signal, so that the robot hand and the robot body are protected from the overload.